


Love and Madness

by orphan_account



Series: Forget AU [2]
Category: Hoshi no Kaabii | Kirby: Right Back at Ya!, Kirby (Video Games)
Genre: Angst, M/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-29
Updated: 2020-05-29
Packaged: 2021-03-02 23:06:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 548
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24444805
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: A talk with Sword Knight opens Dedede's eyes.
Relationships: Escargoon & King Dedede, Sword Knight & King Dedede
Series: Forget AU [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1765033
Kudos: 6





	Love and Madness

"I care, you know. If you just tolerate this, maybe you'll remember..." Escargoon chuckles, pulling what he now claims as his hammer up to rest on his shoulder. "Just a little longer..."  
  
Dedede felt it in his heart- there was no way Escargoon would do this if he CARED... but he looked up, just slightly, to see the 'calm' smile on the advisor's face. It looked... strangely happy.  
  
"I care more than they ever did," Escargoon leans down to the beaten down king. He puts his hand under Dedede's chin and pulls his face up to look Escargoon in the eyes. "so raise your chin, sweetheart. This is just how it is."  
  
Escargoon hesitates briefly before pulling back, Dedede at a loss for words. He struggles to his feet and feels his left arm. He winced immediately on contact.  
  
It was so bruised he could barely move it. Escargoon starts walking out of the room, but stops at the doorway. He holds it open and looks back to the king.  
  
"After your 'visit' with Sword Knight, I hope to see you later. Please, don't be late, or I'll be very, **very** , angry."  
  
And then the door creaks shut.  
  
\----  
  
"So... I think I have two- well, three conclusions to this." Sword Knight usually had his armor on, but instead he had a zip-up sweater on and his hair tied into a bun. "He either loves you, or he's manipulating you. Or both."  
  
Now that was three metaphorical punches in the gut. Theres no way he's being manipulated, but love... thats a circumstance he didn't consider.  
  
But it doesn't seem like love to him. More like... madness. Or, as Sword put it, both.  
  
"I wouldn't doubt he's using you to get the crown. He's always wanted to be royalty. Make his mother proud. I thought you knew this?" Sword crosses one leg over the other, with a questioning look over his face.  
  
"I-I... I don't remember much about this guy... I'm sorry..." Dedede mumbles, pulling a loose strand of hair behind his ear as he looks down.  
  
"Oh, no need to apologize..." Sword reassures, leaning forwar a bit. But I wouldn't be suprised if this was just vengeance, either. He was one of your many victims of rage from when you ordered monsters."  
  
Dedede's eyes widened. ".........oh. That, er, explains a bit..."  
  
He put his right hand up to his bruised left arm once again, it still hurting to a practically crippling extent.  
  
"Ah, yeah, that would explain quite a bit... oh, dear, is your arm alright? You wont stop touching it." Sword asks, extending his hand to touch said arm. Upon contact, Dedede sharply inhales a gasp of pain, pulling back from Sword's grip on reflex.  
  
"Yeah... Maybe you should stay in your room for a while."  
  
Dedede remembers what Escargoon told him.  
  
_Please, don't be late._ Escargoon had said. _Or I will be very, **very** , angry._  
And he didn't want that, did he?  
  
Dedede shook his head. He did not.  
  
"Not today, but maybe I'll rest tomorrow." He replies. Sword frowns sadly and checks the clock.  
  
"Oh! It looks like our session is over. Please, get going, to whatever you need to do. I have more people to talk to."  
  
Dedede nods...  
  
...And makes his way to Escargoon.


End file.
